


Domestic

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, learned helplessness is a bitch, they love each other they're just bad at it, you can take the pierce out of the depression but you can't take the depression out of the pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: It's hard to unlearn self-hatred.





	Domestic

The miserable urge to die doesn’t go away, despite the promise of permanent domesticity.

Lucifer still asks Pierce what he desires, and Pierce still lies to him, but the lie changes, depending on Lucifer’s expression that day.

(He always requests something meaningless, like peace and quiet, or a kiss, or a certain dish for dinner, or for his lunch to be packed for the next day.)

Lucifer takes Pierce’s hand in his, kisses his bare ring finger, and obliges.

Sometimes it aches, the way they’re both so easily disarmed by gentleness.

 

_ It’s not about method, _ Pierce remembers.  _ It’s about intention. _


End file.
